


Nights of Beacons Hill

by Fabwords



Series: Two Worlds [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Drinking to Cope, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by..., M/M, Omega Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm was suppose to just blow through town, just a cloud of dust that somehow made it's way to Beacons Hill, but it's more than that, and of course it has to be Stiles that gets caught up in it.   He just isn't sure what 'it' is yet.</p><p> </p><p>AN - I am in LOVE with Welcome to Night Vale podcasts, and although this isn't an official cross over, it is very much inspired by the Sand Storm incident featured in it.   You don't have to know WTNV to follow this story but I do recommend you check it out anyway, you can download it for free from ITunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sand Storm Blew Through Town

Stiles had never seen a sand storm before. Really, a sand storm in California is very rare; it’s not a dessert but that aside, a sand storm was exactly what was blowing in through his town.

He heard about it on the police scanner in his room first, and then a weather warning backing this up ran across the bottom of the TV screen. Of course authorities suggested staying indoors if at all possible until the storm has passed. Of course this was not what Stiles was going to do.

Driving head first into the storm was probably not his greatest idea, but here he was, pulled up right in the middle of an abandoned highway, right in front of a wall of dust that didn't seem to be moving at all.

Stiles approached it cautiously; well he didn't run directly at it, so cautious for his standards. There seemed to be a reflective quality to the sand wall, as he could see his jeep reflected in it. Strangely though, when he hopped out of the jeep his mirror image emerged from the passenger side, so it wasn't exactly mirror image. He thought perhaps it just an illusion created by some sort of double reflection, after all the dust was all around him, although the majority was forming this slightly waving wall in front of him.

Stiles and his reflection both moved towards the front of their jeeps and towards each other, stopping approximately in the middle of the jeeps headlights. Stiles tilted his head to the right, his reflection did this too, only to its right, Stiles left. The teen let out a sound that was a cross between a hoop and a holler.

They blinked at each other, tucking first one way then the other, faking a left but taking a right, hopping on one leg before pulling into a hulk pose. His image followed exactly. Finally convinced that it was in fact a strange double reflection and not in fact a doppelganger Stiles lifted his right hand to give himself a high five. 

His double lifted his left hand in an enthusiastic fist pump.

They stared at each other for a moment before yelling and running back to their jeeps. With engines revving the two jeeps backed away in a squeal of rubber and protesting gear boxes. He stops. Who was he kidding, Stiles was never going to NOT go investigate this other Stiles. Putting the jeep back into first he slowly rolled towards the waving wall, the jeeps eyed each other with their unseeing, unblinking headlights. Engines revved, tires spun then bit into the road propelling the teens forward, neither willing to believe what they were seeing nor back down from this spontaneous game of chicken.

Seconds before impact Stiles flung his arms up over his eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. Laughing (a little hysterically) and confirming his win with a mightily shout of ‘Yeah’ over his shoulder, Stiles turned his head forward just in time to see the tree that he was about to plough into. “Shit.” 

He’s not sure how much time has passed when he next open his eyes, it’s dark and the sand storm has passed. He staggers from the jeep and looks up and down the road looking for the ‘other’ jeep. He is alone on the road, whoever, whatever was driving towards him is long gone.

Stiles pulls his phone from his pocket and hit’s Scott’s number, but nothing happens. He frowns, looking at the screen, which appears to be undamaged and notes that he has full signal strength and power. He tries again, same dead air. Sighing he hopes back into the jeep and tries his luck. It starts, wonderful.

His head hurts and he gets a little blood on his fingers when he gingerly probes at the spot that collided with the steering wheel. Not really sure if he should be driving he decides to give his dad a call. Same result, no ringing, just dead air.

“Fine.” He mutters to himself, putting the jeep into reverse, he backs away from the tree and makes his way back to town. Not ready, for his dad to see yet another ding on his jeep he decides to head over to Scott’s.

“Yo Scott!” Stiles called as he let himself into the McCall family home. 

Things hadn't been quite the same between the two boys since the whole temporarily-dying-for-the-cause thing, and Scott becoming a True Alpha, and Stiles trying to get a handle on his Emissary role. It was a time of change and upheaval so they really hadn't seen much of each other lately, but they were bros, always were, always will be. Which made this greeting, rather odd.  
“What the fuck dude.” Stiles struggled against the strong hands that had him pressed up against the living room wall. Isaac, the owners of said hands, growled with full teeth and glowing yellow eyes right up in Stiles face. “Scott, want to get your puppy off me!”

Scott flicked his fingers in a ‘that’s enough’ gesture towards his beta. “What do you want Stiles?” He asked calmly.

“What do I want?” Stiles sputtered, shaking his hands and arms in the direction of the now-sulking Isaac. “What was that about?” 

“He’s just protecting his Alpha.” Scott frowned. 

Eyes rolling back hard enough to hurt his already injured head, Stiles stormed off. He sped off into the night without a second glance. Scott watched him leave, his stony face and crimson eyes hiding the tinge of sorrow he felt.

By the time the teen pulled into his driveway his anger had bled away leaving only the sting of betrayal and deep sense of loss. “Yo Dad, I’m home.” He called out half heartily as he strolled through the house to grab a bottle of water before climbing into his bed for about a thousand years.

“Yep.” He dad responded with equal enthusiasm. At first Stiles didn't think much of it, until he heard the familiar and unmistakable clink of bottle to glass. Sighing, Stiles detoured to the dining room, leaning against the door frame he watched his dad throw back what looked to be one in a long line of whisky neats.

“Bad day?” Stiles asked quietly.

“’Bout same. You?” 

“Kind of.” Stiles watched as his dad downed another shot. The Sheriff glanced up, noted the bruise on this son’s face and grunted.  
“Get that fighting a pixi?” 

“Um, no, I had a fight with a tree, well actually the jeep did.” Stiles held his breath waiting for his dad’s usual lecture about driving more carefully. But instead, his dad just turned back to his drink. “OooKay then.” Stiles gave his dad one more carefully look. “I’m going to bed then, I think maybe you've had enough for tonight.” He gestured towards the bottle.

His dad turned to him, his hard stare and twitching jaw showing his anger. “If I wanted your opinion….. well it would be a sad day.”

Stiles blinked, dumbfounded, he turned away and made a hasty retreat to his room, shutting his door and leaning back against it before switching on his light. “Ahhh da fuck!” He gasped at the sight of Derek Hale standing right in front of him.

“Are you OK?” He asked searching the teens face and tracing a finger lightly across his bruised face. “I saw the damage to your jeep, I was worried.” He sighed, wrapping his leather clad arms around the stunned boy and pulling him into a gentle hug.

“Errrr, I’m fine dude.” Stiles stood still as the hug continue to happen around him. “Derek?”

“Ummmm.” Derek responded, his voice muffled by the fact that he was currently nuzzling into Stiles neck. His grip shifted slightly, going from a gently hug to a hard, upper arm grip. The wolf inhaled deeply. Suddenly Stiles was thrust back against the wall, with an angry werewolf all up in his face. Again. “Who are you?”


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare continues ...

_Stiles blinked, dumfounded, he turned away and made a hasty retreat to his room, shutting his door and leaning back against it before switching on his light. “Ahhh da fuck!” He gasped at the sight of Derek Hale standing right in front of him._

_“Are you OK?” He asked searching the teens face and tracing a finger lightly across his bruised face. “I saw the damage to your jeep, I was worried.” He sighed, wrapping his leather clad arms around the stunned boy and pulling him into a gentle hug._

_“Errrr, I’m fine dude.” Stiles stood still as the hug continue to happen around him. “Derek?”_

_“Ummmm.” Derek responded, his voice muffled by the fact that he was currently nuzzling into Stiles neck. His grip shifted slightly, going from a gently hug to a hard, upper arm grip. The wolf inhaled deeply. Suddenly Stiles was thrust back against the wall, with an angry werewolf all up in his face. Again. “Who are you?”_

“I'm Stiles.” He responded slowly, partly because Derek was being weirdly confused, but mostly because he was loathed to rile an already angry werewolf.

"Stiles". Derek sighed his name as he buried his nose back into the teen’s neck. "I'm sorry, it's ok, it's you; you just smelt different for a moment then.”

"Good, glad we got that cleared up." Stiles pushed gently against the solid chest in front of him and inched himself out from between the wall and wolf.

"Are you mad at me?" Derek asked, his face a picture of puzzlement.

"No, just don’t know what are you doing here, look never mind, just leave me alone OK, in case you hadn't noticed I've had a pretty bad night." 

“What’s going on in here?” The Sheriff growled from the doorway. Stiles immediately tensed at the sound of his father’s drunken slur, taking another step away from Derek, and lining up with the door just as the Sheriff flung it open, the hard wood smacking into his son’s already bruised head.

Stiles eyes rolled back as he slumped to the floor, awake but senseless.

“Oh god what’s wrong with him.” The sheriff slurred, looking worryingly at his son.

“You just slammed the door into his head.” Derek snapped over his shoulder, before turning back to Stiles and running his knuckles lightly over his cheek. “But he’s going to be fine, aren’t you Stiles.” Derek added softly but firmly. 

Nothing made sense, and Stiles really couldn't believe what he was seeing, Derek Hale, looking at him kindly and taking care of him. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but I think I really like this side of you Derek.” Stiles whispered before fainting dead away.

 

When Stiles opened his eyes again he was in the hospital and Lydia was sitting on the edge of his cot. “Hey.” Stiles croaked in a way of greeting.

“Hey yourself.” Lydia responded. “You really need to learn how to drive better sweetheart, the National Parks rangers are getting pretty tired of you running into their trees you know.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned. “I’ll have you know that was only the second tree I have ever hit, and I have done a lot of driving, most of the time while being chased into danger or running from it.”

Lydia just shook her head sadly at him. “You know you don’t have to keep putting yourself in the way of danger.”

“Anyway, it was dad hitting me with a door that really did the damage I think.” Stiles nodded towards the silent werewolf lurking in the doorway. “Why is he here?” 

“He brought you in, and anyway why wouldn't he be here, did you guys have a fight or something?”

“What? No, it’s just…”

“OK Mr Stilinski,” A young doctor suddenly appeared, studying the chart at the foot of the cot. “Seems like you have a mild concussion but with no damage to your scull, which is amazing considering you managed to sustain two head traumas in one night.” She smiled kindly at him, flicking her pen light across his eyes. “Well the good news is that you should be able to go home in the morning.” She looked over to where Derek was lurking, “I take it we are releasing him into your care then.”

“No.” Stiles frowned.

“Yes.” Derek responded at the same time, giving Stiles a stern look before giving the doctor a disarming smile. “It’s OK doctor, he just hates being looked after.” 

“Well perhaps you should get some sleep now Mr Stilinski.” She suggested, giving both Derek and Lydia a pointed look before smiling curtly at Stiles and leaving.

 

“Ok, I’ll get going then.” Derek huffed, walking up to the bed and dropping a quick kiss on Stiles forehead. 

“Right, well thanks for bringing me in.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. Derek just nodded, sighed and walked out. 

"Maybe you should get going too, it must be pass visiting hours now." Stiles mumbled at Lydia, too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

"I'm not a visitor, I'm a patient."

"What? Why? I didn't know you were sick."

"I'm not sick, they just trying to find out what's causing these night terrors." Noticing his look of confusion she continued. "You know, the screaming."

"But that's because you're a Banshee."

"Oh wow, rude." She scolded, although she looked somewhat amused.

“Oh my god.” He moaned. “Not you too, first Scott being a douche, Dad plastered, and whatever the fuck that was with Derek …” He gestured towards the corner where Derek had been standing. “How did everything get so fucked up?” Stiles wiped at his eyes roughly, trying to hid the tears that flowed now. Lydia searched his face before getting up and shutting the door to the room. She sat back down on the end of Stiles bed leaned in to pat him on the knee. 

“So you are saying that everyone you've seen today has been different somehow?” She smiled sadly at Stiles enthusiastic nod. “But you are the same?”

“Yes.” 

“So you.” She said pointing to her friend’s chest, “You are exactly the same as you have always been, and everyone else is different?”

“You don’t believe me.” Stiles sighed, scratching at his head in agitation.

“No, I believe you.” Lydia assured him. “Well I believe that is how you see things.” She raised her hand and her eyebrows to silence Stiles stuttering protests. “Stiles, tell me something. Are you right handed?”

“Yes?”

“Well you should be left handed.”

“Why, are left handed people taken more seriously?” He snipped.

“No sweetie,” She cooed. “It’s because you were left handed this morning, and have been ever since we met in primary school.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well think about this, don’t you think it would make more sense if everyone was the same and just ONE person was different?”

“Yes I guess, but…” Stiles stopped talking, his eyes popped open wide. “Fuck, I just remembered something. I can’t believe I’d forgotten about it.”

“What?”

“The sand storm. I think it’s the sand storm.”

TBC


	3. Strange Cats and Deer Skin Suitcases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia to the rescue.

On the other side of the storm another Stiles was having an equally strange night. Maybe not as strange as Derek Hale’s.

After taking his sister Cora on the same road trip that he and older sister Laura took all those years ago, Derek had returned to Beacons Hill. Cora was safely enrolled in a colledge far from the danger that always seems to crop up in this town. Derek had returned to keep an eye on his Uncle and to offer his support to the new Alpha, Scott.

He had been surprised at the ease of settling back in town. Isaac had moved into the loft with him again, Scott lived with him mom, not surprising as after all, even though he was the Alpha and leader of the McCall / Hale pack, he was still a high school student after all.

This night the whole pack was coming over for a weekly get together, they weren’t allowed to have them at the McCall house anymore after some after meet rough housing resulted in the breaking of Melissa McCall’s favourite vase.

He wasn’t expecting Sheriff Stilinski though. Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t expecting to find his seventeen year old son climbing one twenty-six year old Derek Hale, but that is exactly what he walked in on. “Hale!” He barked. “Can you explain this to me.”

Derek looked over Stiles shoulder, which was tucked under Derek’s chin, the boys face pressed firmly against the opposite side neck. He raised his eyebrows to convey his own confusion before he answered with a simple, “No.”

It took a few minutes to disengage the clinging teen from him, and not because he was really enjoying the feel of those arms wrapped so tightly around him, no. Derek could smell that things were not right with Stiles. He smelt like Stiles, or rather his core did, but the scents that clung to him were all wrong.

“Dad?” Stiles cried out, just now acknowledging him. “You’re in uniform.”

“Yes son, I always wear it when I’m on duty.”

“Oh no dad, you’re not, remember?” He turned to Derek a look of concern on his face as he whispered. “Can you take him home, he must have really tied one on if he thinks he’s still Sheriff.” 

“Did you hit your head.” The Sheriff responded.

“Well yeah, I hit a tree, but I don’t want you to worry, the jeep’s fine.”

“Looks a little banged up to me, that’s why I stopped in.” Looking over to Derek again he continued. “Saw the jeep as I drove past, thought I had better check in.”

Just then the rest of the pack stepped through the open doorway. “Oh My God.” Stiles called, placing himself between Derek and rest of the pack, his arms outstretched, knees slightly bent, head forward, his whole posture alert and ready for battle. “It’s a lynch mob, run Derek.”

At first everyone just stood, open mouthed and silent. Scott was the first to laugh. “Yeah right, good one Stiles.” Shaking his head at his friend’s weird sense of humour. “Hey Derek, Mr S.” He offered in greeting as the rest of the crowd simply picked up whatever conversation they were having and moved further into the loft

Stiles looked to his dad, then Derek, then over to the teens taking over the lounge chairs. “What? I don’t… what?” Stiles stammered, his breath coming in shorter and shorter. 

“He’s having a panic attack.” His dad, John, knew the signs well. “Stiles, just count with me, its fine, everything OK.” But it wasn’t fine and within a few breaths Stiles collapsed to the floor.

When Stiles opened his eyes again he was lying on the couch and Mrs McCall was kneeling beside him, her cool hand resting lightly against his wrist. “Hey there Stiles.” He smiled fondly at him, her voice both gentle and reassuring at once. “The guys tell me you hit your head, do you feel dizzy or nauseous at all?”

“No, I’m fine, just confused I guess.” Stiles sat up slowly, looking over to the Derek, Scott, Allison, Isaac and Lydia were talking quietly and peeping over at him nervously.

“They’re just talking like old friends.” He said with awe. “How long has this been happening?”

“You and Scott have been friends for years Stiles, and the rest of them, I guess its two or three years.” Melissa gently gripped Stiles chin so she could look into his eyes, expecting to see some sign of concussion, but he really did look fine. “You don’t remember any of that?”

“I know we were friends.” Stiles answered sadly gesturing towards Scott. “Before he became Alpha, before I had to choose.”

“Look, you just lie down again for a little while, I’m going to arrange for you to go to hospital, we need to get a doctor to look at you I think.”

“I’d hold up on that if I was you.” The strawberry blond announced, turning towards Stiles and the nurse. “So you drove through the dust storm right, did you see anything strange first?”

“Yes, I was telling Derek, I saw a reflection of me and the jeep, but then I wasn’t sure it was a reflection after all.”

“So you just hopped in your car and drove through it?” He dad asked, exasperated.

“Well, actually I just couldn’t help myself, I’d started driving away but then I was like, compelled to turn around, before I knew it I was heading straight at whatever, reflection, thing..” 

“Well there you go, just like Defcon1 thought.” Lydia announced, her arms folded and lips pursed, like she had just cleared everything right up. Derek’s eyebrows let her know that they were indeed still in the dark.

“Defcon1 is a girl that I chat with on the Nasa notice board sometimes.” Lydia explained as if it pained her to have to do so. “Apparently they have been tracking this sand storm for some weeks now. They have reports of items changing when driven through the storm.”

“Changing?” Melissa asked.

“Yes, like one guys briefcase went from brown leather to brown deer skin.” Noting the blank looks from her friends she continued. “There was a cat in one of the cars and when they passed through it changed, into a different cat.”

“Like a different colour?” Allison suggested.

“No, it was the same colour, but not the same cat.”

“Let me get this straight.” Derek sighed, his level of snark reaching critical velocity. “So this sand storm changed a suitcase from one type of leather to a slightly different one and a cat into a different cat that was exactly the same?”

Lydia, not one to be intimidated by anyone, bat her eyes at the werewolf coolly. “Correct.”

“So you’re saying that Stiles isn’t Stiles at all but a, a, copy?” Sheriff felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him.

“You don’t think I’m a pod person do you?” Stiles asked from the doorway. “Because I can tell you I am very much me, it’s all you guys that are acting podded.

“No Stiles, no one’s a “pod” person.” Melissa assured him, giving Lydia a scolding look.

“Sweetheart, you are definitely you, you are just in the wrong dimension.”

“Well if this isn’t our Stiles, how are we going to get him back?” Scott asked.

Seeing Stiles’ eyes brimming with tears, Allison walked up to him and draped her arm across his shoulders. “And we need to get this one home to his dad.”

 

Across the storm, Lydia was sitting on the hospital bed with Stiles, telling him a very similar story about a fellow patient.

“So you’re telling me that the crazy person in the room next to yours is actually just a sane person from another dimension? And he drove through the sand storm just like I did, and he ended up in this place?” 

“No, don’t be silly.” She scoffed. “He is totally insane in both dimensions.”

Stiles groaned, rolled his eyes and flopped backwards on his bed. “And how is this good news then?”

“Because, he is in the right dimension now, he turned around and drove through it a second time and switched back.”

On both sides of the storm, the two Lydias announced. “All we have to do is drive out to the edge of the storm and through you go.” The two women beamed.  
The two Stiles however each had a very different reaction. One Stiles wasn’t too keen to leave just yet, there were things here that seemed pretty damn sweet.


	4. When You Don't Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In two worlds the boys discover what the storm did to them, and what they have lost.

Stiles was surprised but relieved to see Derek’s car still parked in the hospital carpark, Derek dosing lightly behind the wheel. Stiles smiled when the werewolf jumped at his tap on the window. “You planning on camping out here until I’m released or something?”

“Was going to sneak back in once things quieten down.” Derek pouted. “What are you doing out here, they didn’t discharge you did they?”

“No, I snuck out, um, we’ve got to talk.”

 

“So, you’re telling me that you’re not Stiles.” Derek growled.

“No, I am Stiles, but Lydia thinks I’m just not the one that you know.”

“And where is my Stiles?”

“Well if I’m where he should be, I assume he is where I should be.” 

“So, he’s sitting in a car in another hospital’s car park with another me?” The doubt ringing loud in the older mans words.

“Well, I don’t know about that, he could be doing any manner of things, but I think he will be at the storm when I am.  
Derek’s growl deepened, Stiles took a step back, it had been a long time since he felt afraid of the werewolf, but suddenly the idea that this whole dimension swap might be real, and this is an angry werewolf that he really doesn’t know, really starts to seem real to him.   
“Look, this all sounds completely insane to me too, but on the other hand you know that it’s probably true. You said I smelt different.”

“Fine.” Derek sighed, “So you drive back through this sand storm-wall-thing and what then?”

“Well in theory the we will just swap back.”

“What if your theory is wrong.”

“Lydia’s theory.” Stiles muttered, swallowing nervously at Derek’s knitted brows. “It’s not my theory, it’s Lydia’s, well actually it’s the guy’s in the room next to hers, but you know.” Stiles notices his own hands are currently flailing around uselessly and he does his best to rain them in. “Look, I don’t have time for this, so unless you have a better plan? No. Fine, just take me to my jeep and I’ll get your boy back.”

“I’m coming with you.” Stiles didn’t argue, he knew there was no point.

 

There were no arguments on the other side.

All it took was Lydia to explain how they thought the storm cloud worked, Alison to assign passengers to drivers and cars and Scott to give his blessing before the entire extended pack was out on the road. The convoy headed out of town, speeding towards the wall of sand and apparent magic portal.

Stiles was quite during the trip, throwing nervous glances towards Scott who was riding shotgun. “So…. You don’t hate me?”

“Dude, of course I don’t hate you, it’s not your fault there’s a doorway to another dimension blowing through town.” Scott patted his friend’s double on the shoulder. “I know for a fact that our Stiles probably didn’t even think twice before driving through that thing and I don’t blame him either.”

“No, I mean, him, you and him, you’re still friends.”

“Yeah, we’re best friends, why, are we not friends over there?”

Stiles didn’t think, he just lied. “Of course, buds, comrades, amigos, BFFs ….”

“Ok, ok,” Scott laughed, “I get it, we’re friends, which is good, cause I really can’t imagine a universe where we’re not buddies.”

Parking the jeep in the middle of the road and just a few steps away from the wall, Stiles hopped out and approached the twitching wall of sand. “It doesn’t look the same.” He called out over the slight grinding sound the emanated from it. “It looks thinner.” Squinting into the dust 

The cloud made a rushing sound as it started to pull itself into its centre, the edges of it rushing inward, the centre darkened, became a black shifting circle that hovered for a moment before dispersing in a quiet sigh, leaving behind nothing but a small pile of sand and a very confused crowd.

“What happened?” Sheriff Stilinski demanded to know. “Where did it go. Where’s my son?”

Stiles just stood looking at the spot where the wall was. Scott threw his arm around Stiles shoulder and lead him back to the jeep. 

“Hmmm, maybe it works on intent.” Lydia offered, noting the blank looks around her she continued. “Well when they swapped the first time they wanted to see what the cloud was, but now one of them doesn’t want to leave.”

“What!” Stiles blustered. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I can see that, he’s got a hot boyfriend over there, let’s face it, he’s not getting any sex over here.” Isaac agrees.

“Look, I really don’t believe that a storm cloud, even an apparent supernatural portal cloud would be influenced by the feelings of one teenage boy.” As happens a lot now, the pack listened and agreed, he turned back to the Stiles. “Don’t worry, we will come back in the morning, hopefully the storm will be back then.”

 

On the other side, Stiles squinted into the cloud, it was thinner than he remembered but he could still see the other Stiles. It made him ridiculously happy to see the entire pack had come to bring him back, even his dad, the only one missing was Derek.

He watched the other Stiles look into the cloud, apparently seeing only sand. Stiles waved frantically as Scott, Lydia and Allison all stepped in closer to peer into the portal. They looked right through him, the portal was apparently one sided now. 

Stiles felt the dry heat of the wall, the static it created raising the hairs on his arm, drying the moisture from his mouth. Suddenly he realised that the cloud was shrinking. He waved his hands beckoning the other to come through, but he just stood still. Without thought Stiles ran straight into the sand but instead of passing thought, the cloud repelled him with a clap of thunder. The boy flew back through the air, landing hard on the bonnet of his jeep before sliding to the bitumen. He sat there dazed, as he watched the storm cloud pulled in on itself; dispersing in a low pop and a shower of sand.

“What the hell happened.” Derek growled.   
“I ….. I don’t know.” Stiles breathed.

“Why didn’t you go through.”

“I don’t know.”

Derek was there in a second, grabbing Stiles by his shirt, pulling him to his feet and thrusting him against the side of the jeep. “You said you would get him back.” He growled right into the boys face.

Stiles was having none of it though, this was not his fault, well not entirely. “Are you kidding me right now with this growly woof act?” Stiles seethed. “Do I look like I can control the supernatural? Do you think I want to stay here? Did you even see how many friends and family I had waiting for me over there?” Derek took his hands off the teen and stepped back. “Yeah that’s right, maybe it was your Stiles fault, maybe he just doesn’t want to come back.” 

A look of pure anguish flashed across the werewolf’s face, the boy’s words cutting him deep, he was right, why would Stiles want to come back to him, he had nothing to offer the boy, he should have known better than to believe he could be enough for him.

As if reading his thoughts Stiles tone softened. “Derek, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean …” but the wolf was gone, running off into the night.

Stiles rarely regrets his little verbal outburst, mostly people ignore him anyway, but his words seemed to have broken something in Derek. Sighing, the teen climbed into the jeep and set off to find Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this story is getting away from me, I've split the last chapter so I could post something for you, didn't want to leave you all hanging. I will wrap this up next week and then perhaps a nice little porny companion piece the week after.


	5. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stiles have a few things to say and a few things to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has gotten a lot longer than I thought, but there is definitely an end in sight, just one more chapter after this I promise, it's drafted and I'll be finishing it this week (fingers crossed). As I mentioned before I may do a companion piece a little later.

Where the hell have you been?” Stiles groused as he popped his head up over the back of the lounge. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“If by everywhere, you mean my lounge chair, well I wasn't there.” 

“I drove around for hours, before checking back here.” Noting Derek’s graze at the blankets and pillows piled up around him, the teen scoffed. “I was tired, it has been a rather stressful night for me in case you've forgotten.”

“Well you don’t need to worry anymore.” A familiar voice chipped in from behind Derek’s bulk. “He was with me, we’ve been working on your little problem.” Stiles could practically see the quotation marks around Peter’s words.

“Little problem,” Stiles glared at the older man. “What the fuck do you mean ‘little problem, I’m in the wrong freaking dimension for fucks sake!” 

“Yes, so my Nephew said, but being that you seem unable to go back, perhaps you should accept that you are here to stay.”

“Oh my god, you are just as useful here as you are in my world.” Stiles grumbled. “What about Derek’s Stiles, don’t you think it’s worth trying to get him back? He loves him you know.”

“Hmm, well I’m sure he does, but I’m sure you realise that Derek’s romantic interests have been somewhat troublesome in the past.” Peter patted his nephew’s shoulder consolingly. “I think it’s best if he just concentrates on finding an Alpha for himself, forget about humans for a while, you understand don’t you?”

“Oh, so that’s what you think then.” Stiles moved towards the older man, his eyes cold and hard. “Well thank you Peter for your contribution, I will add it to the long list of things I don’t give a shit about.” He added cheerfully. 

“Well I see you really are a different boy.” Peter’s gaze shifted from Stiles to Derek, who was smirking, then back to Stiles again. “Our Stiles has a far greater sense of self preservation."

“Oh my god, are you threatening me?” Stiles huffed. “You think I should be scared of you, do you even know what I could do to you with a bottle of mountain ash and twig of holly?”

“OK Stiles, you made your point.” Derek soothed, stepping in between the feuding pair. 

“Did I?” Stiles reached out to grab Derek by the shoulders. “You have got to stop beating yourself up about this thing with Kate, you were just a kid, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t pull away from the boy’s touch. “It’s OK Stiles, you don’t have to try and make me feel better, I know what I’ve done.”

“This doesn’t concern you, Derek is man enough to carry the burden of his family’s death, he doesn’t need the likes of you to try and re-write history.” Peter’s tone was shockingly neutral considering what he was saying. Stiles felt the anger boil inside him, all the shitty things that he had been through, all the pain, the suffering, the deaths, all of that fear and heartache shifted into a white hot hatred for this smirking, evil piece of shit.

“There is only one man here who truly has the blood of innocents on his hands.” Stiles voice rang out like thunder. “You!” The teen’s hand shot out towards the stunned werewolf, a wave of energy burst from his fingers, showering Peter with the black sooty substance and knocking him off his feet.

The three men stopped, stunned, none more so than Stiles himself. “What the hell did you just do?” Derek asked, his voice quiet with awe.

“I think I just did a mountain-ash-emissary thing.” Stiles said as Peter climbed up to his feet furiously brushing the ash from his clothes. “I didn’t really mean to hurt him.”

“Fuck, mountain ash? Fuck me.” Peter said his eyes burning bright blue. “Stiles, I will let you get away with that this time, but if you ever try anything like that again you had better make it count, because I will make you pay.” 

“See, he’s fine.” Derek deadpanned as he pulled the teen a safe distance from his uncle. “Thank you for sticking up for me, but you really should be careful with those powers.” He admonished.

Rolling his eyes, Peter stormed off grumbling. “Fucking emissaries, fucking hate this ash shit.” 

Once Peter was safely gone, Stiles turned to Derek. “Holly fuck, what the hell was that?” Derek just quirked an eyebrow at him. “Does your Stiles shoot black fairy dust from his finger tips, I don’t shoot black fairy dust from my fingers or from anywhere else, my fingers are barely able to tie my shoes laces, they do not ward off douche bag werewolves.”

“You just said it was your emissary powers.” Derek said slowly.

“Yeah, I guess that’s what, but, oh my god.” Stiles stammered. “Do you have a Denton here?”

Ten minutes later the two were knocking on the veterinarian’s front door. “I was wondering when you would turn up here Stiles.” The vet said in a way of greeting, stepping aside to let the pair in. “Should have known it would be at three in the morning.”

 

“For heaven’s sakes boys, it’s three o’clock in the morning.” Melissa McCall complained loudly from her bedroom. “Will you two shut up and go to sleep.”

“Sorry mum.” Scott shouted back, plucking the controllers out of Stiles’ hands. “Sorry Stiles, she’s right, we better pack it up now.”

“Oh wow, convenient.” Stiles huffed snatching the controller back to wrap it’s cord around it, placing it on the shelf above the player. “Just when I was leaving your ass in the dust, you suddenly need to listen to your mummy.”

“You were not winning.” Scott argued, tidying his controller in the same manner as his friend did, then flicking off the TV while Stiles rolled a sleeping bag our along the floor. It was a familiar, practiced routine the boys had been sharing for many years. “What?” Scott asked, noting the sad look on his friend’s face.

“I’ve missed this.” He stated simply, reaching up to steal a pillow from Scott’s bed.

“Weird, we do this so often, I forgot for a moment that you weren’t really..” 

“I’m sorry man.”

“Don’t be, it’s OK, like I said it’s not your fault.”

“No, I mean..” Scott waited for his friend, well his friend’s double, to continue. No, I was thinking, what if the storm did go away because one of us didn’t want to go back?”

“I really don’t think so.”

“Because I lied.” Stiles blurted. “It wasn’t your Stiles that didn’t want to swap back, it was me, we’re not friends, not anymore.”

“I know.” Scott admitted.

“What do you mean you know?”

“Werewolf remember, I can hear it when you lie, and our Stiles would never just leave his dad like that.”

“Why didn’t you say something, why pretend to like me, just sit around playing games for hours?”

“Because that’s what you needed.” Stiles just stared opened-mouth at the smiling Alpha. “Besides you heard what Lydia said, her friend was sure that the storm would be back the same time tomorrow, it’s been coming and going with the sun for days now, so don’t worry you are not the centre of the universe my narcissistic friend.”

It was quite for a while before Scott spoke again. “Can I ask, why aren’t you and Scott friends anymore?”

“I don’t even know man,” Stiles sighs. “It wasn’t like just one thing, it was, you know a build up of stuff, but I guess it started the night I got you bit by a werewolf.”

“Stiles, I don’t know about you guys, but here it wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it me who wanted to go see the dead body in the woods?” Taking Scott’s silence as a yes, Stiles continued. “Well anyway, we were still friends but it wasn’t the same, there was like, tension. Then Allison.”

“Scott and Allison together there too.” Scott tried unsuccessfully to hide his joy at that.

“Yeah dude, Scott and Allison are totally king and queen of Beacons Hill High. Anyway, he really didn’t have much time for me except when there was trouble, or threats, or death, or threats of a troublesome death.” Scott could hear the hurt in Stiles voice, wanted to remind him that he wasn’t the same Scott, but he kept quiet and let the boy get it all off his chest.

“So, I guess when Derek left and things just got quiet, we drifted apart even more. He wasn’t happy when Derek returned and we hooked up, and when he found out I was Derek’s emissary, well he totally blew up, said I was betraying him and …and I was useless to him now, and he’s right, he can’t trust that Derek and I won’t try and take his power, and what good am I anyway.” 

He tried to keep it together, but Scott could smell salty tears tracking over his friend’s face, in a flash he was there on the floor, wrapping Stiles up in a fierce hug. “Now you listen to me Stiles Stilinski, this Scott of yours is a complete idiot.”

“It’s Ok, you don’t have to..”

“Shut up Stiles and listen to me.” Scott admonished. “I will not have you talking about yourself like that, you are not useless, Stiles is the one who keeps me in check, he’s my rock.”

“Just because that’s how it is here, doesn’t mean it’s the same for me.”

“Yes. Yes it does. I don’t know how I know that, but I do. Trust me, Stiles and Scott are stronger together, and when you get back home you are going to find Scott, you are going to remind him of that, by force if you have to.”

“Oh my god, are you trying to get me killed?”

“No. Scott would never hurt you, I can see me threatening Stiles, a lot, but I would never hurt him. Still, maybe you should take Derek with you as back up, you know, just in case.”

“You are the best Alpha ever, you know that.” Stiles said, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“Thanks dude.”

“So forceful and manly.” Stiles shifted, pressing his nose into Scott’s neck. “Just really want to make out with you now.”

“Oh fuck off.” Scott laughed, pushing the giggling Stiles off him and climbing back into his own bed. 

“Come back to me my love.” Stiles cooed. “Hold me in your manly arms and save me.”

“I swear to god Stiles if you don’t shut up..”

“I’ll be the one killing the pair of you if you don’t shut up and go to sleep.” Melissa shouted from her room. Smiling in the dark at the sounds of the boy’s helpless giggles.

 

Denton threw his head back and laughed at the end of Stiles story about Peter and mountain ash. “Oh sorry Derek, but I do hate that uncle of yours, and I would loved to see the look on his face when Stiles did that.”

“So, this is something we do?” Stiles was flabbergasted.

“Well, to be honest, I’ve never tried to knock a werewolf on his arse with ash before, usually you push it up and it will fall in a protective circle at your feet.” The doctor explained. “I assume that apart from the surprise and push, it did no damage to him.”

“Yeah, just made him mad as hell.” Derek offered.

“Exactly, that would be why you don’t use it as a weapon, it’s just not made for that.” Denton smiled at the teen and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, when you get back to your plain, just practice with it, you will have control over your powers in no time.”

“You know about the storm?” Derek and Stiles said in unison.

“Yes, our kind have been tracking the storm, it’s been moving across the country for several months now.”

“Why didn’t you do something about it, what is it, what’s it for.” Stiles rambled.

Denton just looked at the teen, his eyebrows raised, patiently waiting for the questions to run out. “We don’t know.”

Stiles shook his head and flailed his arms as his mouth opened and closed a few times. It seemed to amuse the vet greatly. “All you need to know is that the storm will be right where you found it the first time, at the same time tomorrow. Now if you two will excuse me,” He said walking the pair towards the door. “It’s time for me to go back to bed, good night.”

The boys stood on the doorstep facing the closed door for a few minutes before shrugging and walking back to Derek’s car. “So … just so you know, I’m staying at your place but you have to promise, no funny stuff?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at the werewolf, all Derek could do was roll his eyes and drive.

Once they were back at the loft, Stiles began telling Derek about his life on the other side, his friendship with Scott, about Lydia being a banshee and how she was learning how to use her power to find victims before they were killed instead of afterwards. They talked about the sheriff, how he drank a lot after Stiles mum died, but he got it together for Stiles sake.

Derek was saddened to learn that his family was just as dead in the other realm; he wasn’t surprised that Peter was trouble in both however. Before long, Stiles was yawning and looking longingly at Derek’s, surprisingly comfortable king size bed. Of course Derek had insisted that Stiles slept in the bed, if he was going to get his Stiles back then he had to keep this one safe and sound so they could swap back. Stiles didn’t argue, neither did he examine the disappointment he felt when Derek settled in on the couch instead of joining him in bed.

The sun was well up when Stiles woke to the sound of someone banging on the loft’s door. “Derek, the door.” He grumbled. The knocking continued, Stiles called out for Derek a few more times before climbing out of bed and answering the door himself. “Is that you Derek? Did you lock yourself out or something?” The door slid back with a thud, leaving Stiles face to face with Sheriff Stilinski.

“Oh, hey, um, dad.” Stiles greeted the man awkwardly.

The sheriff winced at the word. “It’s Ok I know you’re not really my son.”  
“What? That’s not, um, of course I’m, um.”

“Stiles.” John sighed the sigh of a long suffering father of a troubled teen. “I’ve been to the hospital, you weren’t there, but I did run into that Martin girl. She explained everything.”

“And you believed her, just like that?” Stiles was stunned, thinking back to the conversation he had with his own father regarding the existence of werewolves some weeks ago.

“Not straight away, but she is quite convincing, and well now I know about all the strange goings on here, well it’s not so hard to get your head around just one more thing.”

“OK, so look, you don’t have to worry, I’m going to get your son back, I promise.”

John smiled fondly at the teen. “You know, my Stiles use to be confident like you, I wonder what changed for him.”

“I don’t actually know your son.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking up at the sheriff and sighing at the sight. The man wore his pain and angst like a cheap rumbled suit. Stepping aside and gesturing for the Sheriff to take a seat Stiles continued. 

“Look I couldn’t possibly know why things seemed to have gone so wrong here, like I said, I don’t know your son, and I don’t know what’s he going through, but I can tell you about my dad, because no offense dude, but seeing how you, well it really makes me appreciate just how solid my dad is.” 

A few blocks away Derek and Scott stood facing each other, breathing heavy, their clothes torn and bloody where they had been clawing at each other for the past hour. Derek hadn’t planned to fight the Alpha, but then again, as usual, he had no plan, just a need and a desire to fix things.

“Well that could have gone better.” Derek admitted. 

“Maybe if you just told me what it is you wanted.” Scott snapped. Sighing dramatically, Derek sunk to his knees before the Alpha. “Um you know Derek, I don’t swing that way.” Scott said softly.

“What!” Derek watched as the teen alpha’s eyes flicked nervously from his crotch to Derek’s mouth that hovered just inches apart. “No you idiot! I’m submitting to you, I’m willing to be your beta.”

“Oh.” Scott smiled for a moment before scowling at the older wolf. “Why? Why now?”

“I want you to take Stiles back into your pack, you can have both of us, or just him, whatever you prefer.”

“You tired of him already huh.”

“No.” Derek grunted through clenched teeth. “He needs you, he needs your friendship and if I have to step away for that to happen I will, but I would like for us to all join forces, we don’t have to be at war with each other.”

“Does he even know you are here?”

“Well no, he’s away at the moment, kind of lost in another dimension actually.”

“And you need my help to get him back?”

“No, I’ve got it, but when he is back I want his life to be better, and I think that means fixing things with you.”


	6. You are my crack of sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return home.

“Are you sure this is the time you saw the storm.” Derek asked from the passenger seat of the jeep.

“Yeah man, I was listening to the scanner and Cheryl was talking about the storm and mentioned the 4 O’clock shift change, trust me, I’m not going to stuff this up.” Stiles looked over at his passenger. “Don’t worry, I’m going to get your man back.” 

“My hero.” Derek scoffed sarcastically.

“So where did you get to this morning anyway?” Stiles asked. “You missed an awesome intervention.” 

“Where here.” Derek announced instead of answering, nodding towards the massive storm front hovering half a mile down the road. Smiling to himself when he noticed Scott’s car parked nearby.

On the other side of the storm, Scott was examining the storm cloud, fascinated. Stiles was dragging his feet, part of him was hoping that the storm wouldn’t be there. Spending time with Scott had been great, but the morning spent sitting around the breakfast table with his (sober) dad and Melissa was painfully wonderful.

“Looks a bit more solid this time, come on I can see people on the other side.” Scott noted, gently guiding Stiles towards the cloud and who he saw on the other side.

Stiles smiled into the storm, relieved and pleased to see Derek leaning against the jeep, carefully studying his feet. They really hadn’t been together that long, but Stiles knew him well, could practically feel the uncertainty coming off him in waves. Could imagine how worried he was, how he probably thought Stiles would want to stay in this other realm. Suddenly the teen couldn’t wait to get back to him, kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. “Hey, that’s me.” Scott laughed, waving at his double.

 

“Oh my god Derek, Scott’s here and is he waiving to my Scott, wow that’s trippy.” Turning to the werewolf beside him, Stiles added. “Did you arrange that for your Stiles?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Derek did his best to look somewhere between 'not interested' and 'openly hostile'. 

Nudging Derek with his elbow, Stiles gazed at his double. “Come on sourwolf, look at him, he so wants to get back to you.” 

“So are you driving through or walking.” Both Scott’s asked. 

Both Stiles turned and looked at the jeeps then. “Oh, I don’t know, is this mine or his.”

“Does it matter?” Original Scott and Double Derek asked.

“Yes!” The Stiles yelled, giving the jeeps a worried glance.

Derek rolled his eyes and pointed to a small dent in the rear of the jeep he was leaning on. “Did you have this on your car before?”

“Awww no, how did that happen?”

“Stiles did it months ago.”

“And he didn’t get it fixed, how could he be so careless with her.” Suddenly Stiles was being dragged away from the jeep, Derek manhandled him towards the storm cloud where he could see Scott on the other side doing a similar thing with the other Stiles.

The stiles stood facing each other giving a final glance over their shoulders the two launched them-self into the storm, through each other and back into their own lives.

Stiles smiled at his friend. "Yo bro." He offered.

Scott shook his head, smiling at his friend. "Come on Stiles let’s get the hell away from that thing." The two fell into the jeep, watching the rolling, twitching cloud thicken until they could no longer see through to the other  
side.

Stiles started the jeep, pulling away and heading back to town. "So how was I?"

"Well, kind of whiney, a lot of trouble and sucked at Mario Cart. So basically no different really." Scott grinned at his friend's sour expression.

 

"Hmm, well that makes sense, you were just like yourself over there, you know, a real jerk.

 

The two boys looked at each other, with mock fury before bursting into manly giggles.

"Welcome back looser."

"Good to be back wolf boy."

 

On the other side of the thickening storm, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks, looking carefully between Scott and Derek who stood shoulder to shoulder, matching frowns clouding their faces.

"I'm back." He announced, not sure what else to say. 

Derek was the first to respond, his face softening at the look of distress on his boyfriend's face. "Come here." His arms open and beckoning. 

Stiles ran to him, throwing himself into the strong arms and burrowing his face into the bristled neck. "I'm sorry Derek, I wanted to come back, I did."

"It's ok that you wanted to stay over there for a while. I know you are lonely here, I know you love me."

Stiles kissed him lightly on his cheek then glanced wearily over at Scott. "Hey, you come to make sure I'm me or something? He ventured, from the safety of Derek's arms.

"I came. Does it matter why?" Scott snapped.

"I don't want to fight." Stiles murmured.

The Alpha sighed, his shoulders slumped as he looked at his old friend.

"I don't want to fight either." He admitted, stepping away from the pair. "There's a pack meeting tonight, you should both be there, it's time we talked this out."

The teen felt a rush of anger, thinking of the easy give and take he had with the other Scott. "Just like that, you say so and I'm supposed to just roll over and..”

"We'll be there." Derek interrupted, laying a soothing hand on his young lovers back. "Thank you."

“Oh…..god…. Derek.” Stiles moaned from his position pressed flat against Derek’s living room wall. The werewolf had his nose buried in Stiles neck, face stubble rubbing lightly at a spot just along his jaw. Derek inhaled deeply, getting his fill of the teen’s scent, his body pressing even closer to the boy. “So, is it me?” Stiles asked in a squeak.

“You have to stop.” Derek growled, Stiles feeling the vibrations from where the werewolf’s chest was pressed against his.

“Um, you seem to be the one, um, doing things.”

Derek pushed away abruptly, averting his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. “You have to stop putting yourself in danger.” He growled again. “After everything we’ve been through, and even though it’s quite now, you still you manage to throw yourself right into danger. I don’t even know how you manage it.”

“It’s a gift I guess.” Stiles smiled. “We all have our own talents.”

“It’s not funny Stiles.” Derek yelled, the flat of his palm slapping the wall just inches from Stiles head. “I thought I’d lost you.” He added, his voice soft now and muffled, his mouth returned to the spot on Stiles neck.

Stiles tipped his head a little to bear his throat. “I’m sorry, it’s OK, I’m OK.” He soothed as he cautiously stroked his hand over Derek’s head, gently holding him in place. 

After a few moments Derek pushed himself away from the boy again. “Go home Stiles.”

“What? Oh my god Derek.” The teen yelled. “Not cool playing with my emotions like that.” Derek just quirked an eyebrow at the boy. “Look, I know we’ve been dancing around this for a while now, and I’ve been happy enough to just pretend it’s not happening, but after seeing what you were like in that other place, to have you look at me like you really wanted me.” He trailed off then, unsure and afraid.

“Stiles, just because our doubles in another dimension are dating, it doesn’t mean that you have to be with me here. We’re not them, you don’t really want me.”

“Do you even know what you do to me, when you get all up in my space like that? Do you even get that you can have me going full boner in like thirty seconds flat? I mean, it’s not just the manhandling, sometimes all you have to do is look at me, I mean how is that even possible?”

Derek levelled his gaze at Stiles then, walked back to him, took hold of both shoulders, pulled him away from the wall and spun him around. He pressed his body flush against Stiles back, his lips brushed lightly at the shell of the boy’s ear. “It’s a gift.” He whispered.

Stiles eyes flew open when he felt Derek push him towards the open door. “Go home and see your father, he’s been worried.” 

“So… I’ll see you around then?”

Derek smiled softly when Stiles turned back, a question on his face. “Tomorrow.” Derek stated. “Be here by eight, I’ll make dinner and we can ….. talk.”

Stiles’ squawk, and awkward stumbling into the lift, was all Derek needed to see to know that the boy was happy with this plan.


End file.
